


Another Lupin's Last Christmas (One-Shot)

by The_Multi_Fandom_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas one-shot, One Shot, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryanna Lupin was exactly like her father Remus Lupin, from the sandy brown hair, to the werewolf gene. After the battle of Hogwarts Maryanna had no one to help her with her transformations. During her and her twin brother Teddy Lupin are spending their last Christmas together it happened to be the night of a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lupin's Last Christmas (One-Shot)

Maryanna Lupin is Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin' daughter twin sister to Teddy Lupin. She was more wolf then her brother but it wasn't triggered until she was a first year in Hogwarts.

Maryanna is best friends with Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. After her parents died Harry Potter took her in and raised both her and her brother Teddy Lupin who was a Metamorphagus like his mom Tonks. Maryanna never met her parents but Harry and everyone else who was in her family kept their memory alive.

Maryanna was in the Shreeking Shack waiting for the full moon to rise so she could spends the next several hours in a corner waiting for the moon to wain. Maryanna took wolfsbane potion every day leading up to the full moon so she could keep her mind intact like her father did before her when he taught at Hogwarts.

Once the transformation started Maryanna knew not to fight or the pain will be worse but she could never find it in herself to relax and let the it take over. She could feel her bones dislocate and relocate, break and mend so all Maryanna could do was scream and hope the pain would go away or she could faint and not have to feel it anymore. For some reason this transformation went wrong and Maryanna was in more pain then when she went through her first time becoming a werewolf in her godfather's basement where she locked her self in when she first felt the change happening.

Teddy was in the corner hiding from Maryanna. She never knew that Teddy was there just in case something went wrong and Mary was seriously injured, either she did it to herself in her werewolf form, or something actually went badly.

Teddy turned into a brown dog with blue tips all throughout his coat. He jumped out scaring Maryanna, but when she realized who it was she started breaking down in tears. It was both of their last year at Hogwarts and now both of them was missing the Christmas Feast. One, because of Lyconthropy, and the other because he wanted to make his sisters torture no more painful then it already had to be.

Another hour had passed when the screams had finally turned to howls of pain and whimpering from a werewolf who has black fur and bright blue eyes that would turn the shade of the sky on the sunniest of summer days when Maryanna would be a werewolf.

Maryanna turned towards Teddy and lowered her head showing she mentioned no harm and slowly stalked over and licked the side of his face showing she was not going to hurt him. Teddy barked in excitement to able to go and play with his sister and not worry about being bit by accident and have the possibility of becoming a werewolf too.

Teddy felt bad remembering the journal that their father kept of his life up to a month after James and Lily's funeral. Teddy had read what it was like to spend his last Christmas as a wolf, his friends where there with him to help make his transformations easier and make sure he stayed in control. Teddy had hoped he would be the same way with Maryanna for help and support as his uncles (though he may had never met them) had been for his father.

Maryanna was thankful to Professor Slughorn for making the Wolfsbane potion to make sure she still had reign over what happened. Maryanna liked Teddy being there for help because no matter how many times she goes through the full moon or when she has her Wolfsbane potion it always hurts turning into a wolf. Quite often Maryanna found herself wishing her father was still alive so when she had her first full moon at the age of eleven. A couple days after that happened her and Teddy both had gotten their Hogwarts letters.

Teddy walked over barked again and went over to the door showing he wanted to go and run in the forest. Maryanna followed like she normally did giddy with excitement to go and run around and enjoy the full moon before she had to go visit Poppy telling her how the full moon went along with getting healed from her scratches that she caused herself from the transformation.

Both Maryanna and Teddy ran around most of the night and went back to The Shreeking Shack were they slept the rest of the night before having to wake up and hope the next moon would go better.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during Christmas and originally posted it on Wattpad when I found out that one of the full moons was on Christmas and the last time that had happen was in 1977 which was also the same year when the Murarders was finishing up their last year of Hogwarts. Which also means that Remus spent his last Christmas in the Shreaking Shack with his friends so I thought that this would make a good one-shot. Please leave a Kudos and let me know what you think.


End file.
